Seduciendo a Rodolphus
by Sandra Snape
Summary: ¿Cuáles habrán sido las peripecias que tuvo que pasar Bellatrix para conquistar al sexy Rodolphus? Chapter 7 Up!
1. Todo es culpa de Andrómeda

**Seduciendo a Rodolphus **

**Esta idea surgió con una tontería que vi en la televisión, no creo que dure más de 3 o 5 capítulos (no creo que los capítulos sean muy largos tampoco porque el cerebro se me seca muy pronto), pero espero que les guste este primer capítulo que es básicamente el prólogo.**

La letra normal es la historia contada en primera persona de Bellatrix

_La cursiva son los diálogos_

**Las negritas son el POV de Rodolphus**

**Disclaimer.- Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y no creo que sean míos hasta que ahorre suficientes millones XDD.**

**1.- Todo es culpa de Andrómeda.**

Debería dejar de meterme en estas cosas, esto de las apuestas con Andrómeda no me deja muchos beneficios, además de que ahora toda la escuela piensa que soy una piruja, sólo espero que la idea no perdure demasiado.

Hace dos días fue Evan Rosier, la semana pasada uno de Ravenclaw que tiene los dientes espantosos y hace un mes uno que tenía una fuente de mocos por nariz (Asqueroso si quieren mi opinión). Pero supongo que está mas que claro que mi tarea de seducirlos fue pan comido, la mayoría de esos torpes son tan fáciles que con solo saludarlos ya están rendidos a mis pies...la verdad es que no los culpo, yo en su lugar tampoco me resistiría a tanta belleza.

La cuestión es que estoy metida hasta el cuello en una apuesta con mi hermana: tengo que conquistar a un chico en menos de dos semanas, pero no a cualquier chico¿Andrómeda no podía escoger a alguien normal? Noooooooooooo tenía que ser el tipo más frío, serio, aburrido y antipático que he visto en toda mi vida: Rodolphus Lestrange.

Para que se den una idea, la última vez que alguien se arriesgó a jugarle una broma terminó en San Mungo un mes...

N o es que sea feo ni mucho menos, pero es que es tan callado y quieto que a veces juraqría que es una estatua...ahora que lo pienso tiene cierto parecido con la estatua que vimos en las últimas vacaciones a Italia, sólo que Lestrange no anda desnudo por ahí

¿Cómo se verá desnudo¿Y en la ducha¡¿En qué demonios piensas Bellatrix Black¡Debería estar muy metida pensando en como seducirlo y no en tratar de adivinar que tan bien se ve desnudo!

La verdad es que hasta hora nada me ha funcionado...

A la hora del desayuno me puse ese exquisito, fino y delicado perfume francés que nunca me ha fallado con los chicos, entré en el Gran comedor como una verdadera diosa, todos me miraban y yo caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin de una forma bastante sensual, Evan Rosier se acomodó en su asiento, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Lestrange y al pasar junto a el le dirigí el "Hola Rodolphus" mas lindo y provocador que nadie haya escuchado jamás, el se giró a mirarme pero no sonrió, lo único que hizo fue verme como si yo fuera una cucaracha aplastada en el suelo.

¡¡Qué humillante!!

Tuve que soportar las carcajadas de Andrómeda tooooooodo el desayuno...

Gracias al cielo y a la pura sangre de los Black soy amiga de su hermano menor, asi que durante la clase de Binns le pregunté todo lo que supiera sobre su hermano y las chicas, de todo lo que me dijo solo unas pocas cosas tenían relevancia alguna, y así descubrí que:

No soporta el cabello demasiado peinado.

Le gusta el quiditch, pero detesta que cualquiera de sus novias lo mire mientras lo practica

Pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca

No le gustan las faldas demasiado cortas (De haberlo sabido antes!!)

Sabe más de Artes Oscuras que cualquiera de los maestros

Le encantan las plumas de azúcar.

Por la tarde me presenté a la cancha de quiditch para las audiciones en las que buscaban un cazador suplente, soy buena en ese juego asimismo no sería muy difícil pasar las pruebas. Pero el imbécil de Lucius Malfoy me tiró de la escoba y terminé empapada de fango. Lo último que vi en la cancha fue a Lestrange imitándome muy insultantemente, así que agité mi varita y le puse orejas y dientes de conejo. Escuché un súbito silencio tras de mi y el rugido de rabia de Rodolphus. Adios idea del quiditch

Poco después una lechuza llegó al comedor con una carta para mi, la abrí para encontrarme con la horrorosa sorpresa de que era pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir, las ampollas comenzaron a salir en mis manos de manera inmediata.

Solté un chillido de desesperación y de asco, y una mano en el hombro me erizó la piel hasta el extremo.

_-Para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo-_

Ahora estoy en la enfermería suplicándole a la enfermera que no apriete demasiado las vendas.

Definitivamente todo es culpa de Andrómeda.

**Que tal les pareció?**

**Dejen Reviews y esperen el próximo capítulo, que no tardará demasiado en quedar terminado.**


	2. Que la guerra comience

No tienen idea de cómo me costó hacer este capítulo, y creo que no está tan mal, pero para saberlo necesito que me den sus opiniones y así poder cambiarle un poquitín si es necesario...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen T.T**

**2.- Que la guerra comience...**

**Esto es lo que me gano por imbécil...**

**Solo hoy Cindy Parkinson me dio dos bofetadas y de las que duelen, cree que solo por ser mi novia puede tratarme como a un gusarajo de laboratorio. Debería haberla mandado a freír espárragos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero necesito conseguir una esposa antes de salir de Hogwarts y hasta que no encuentre a alguien Cindy es la única opción.**

**Por otro lado, Bellatrix Black no ha dejado de mirarme de una forma bastante sospechosa en todo el jodido día y creo que el simpático de mi hermanito le ha dicho cosas sobre mi, no quiero ni contar lo que va a pasarle si averiguo que es cierto...pobre imbécil, uno más que va a para al club "Todos amamos a Bellatrix Black".**

**Los he visto caer uno tras otro como hojas en otoño desde que inició el curso y ella no hace mas que ignorarlos de la peor forma posible, pero esa bola de idiotas está mas concentrada en sus pechos que en darse cuenta de que a la zorra esa le vale un cuerno lo que ellos hagan por conquistarla, porque jamás les va a hacer caso y los pocos que quedamos cuerdos somos mas que concientes de cómo funcionan las cosas con Black.**

**Pero ahora que tiene la loca idea de que yo me una a su ejercito de descerebrados seguidores le voy a dar una cucharada de su propia poción sanadora...**

**Ya la humillé públicamente dos veces en un solo día y la envié a la enfermería por un terrible sarpullido para cerrar con broche de oro. Creo que lo que le susurré al oído con la voz mas intimidante que tengo va a asustarla por un rato, por lo menos hasta que se le quiten las ampollas de las manos.**

**Y ahora resulta que tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, ja, si como no.**

**Para empezar, la psicópata de mi novia me golpeó cuando sus preciosas amiguitas le fueron con el chisme de que yo había mirado a Black y no se imaginan como dolió la cachetada que me pintó como tatuaje en la cara cuando vio que yo le enviaba la carta...**

**Cada día me doy un poco más de cuenta de que la gente a mi alrededor se vuelve rematadamente loca sin mí, así que creo que voy a necesitar un par de libros de"Como comprender a los locos y no morir en el intento"**

**Espero que en la biblioteca tengan libros sobre ese tema, o que por lo menos me de un lugar donde pueda esconderme de Cindy mañana que se entere de lo que hice en la habitación de Bellatrix .**

**Le puse unos cuantos ratones bajo la almohada, a ver si alguno le entra en la boca y logramos que la cierre unos días Pero tendré que esperar a mañana para saberlo...**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**O tal vez no...**

**Vaya, Black si que tiene buenos pulmones, espero que no haya aplastado a alguno, me costó robárselos a McGonagall como para que pierda uno y me castigue..Oh oh creo que no era Bellatrix la que gritó... estoy viéndola entrar justo ahora a la sala común, bueno mientras no sea a Cindy a quien le puse los ratones ¡que más me da! **

**Yo y mis habladurías... **

**Mi queridísima y amada novia viene como un tifón hacia la sala...por favor que no me vea que no me vea, voy a cerrar los ojos unos cuantos segunditos para asegurarme de que no estoy alucinando...**

**-TU ENGENDRO MALNACIDO!!!**

**Creo que la libré... pero Black no... **

**-Me estás hablando a mi estúpida?**

**-A que otro engendro ves por aquí?**

**-Mmmm... A TI!!!**

**¿Pero que demonios he hecho? Desaté a las dos peores fieras que hay en Slytherin y ahora tienen una batalla de gritos en medio de toda esta multitud...solo espero que no me mencionen entre su griterío...**

**-ESTAS CELOSA SOLO PORQUE YO TENGOA RODOLPHUS Y TU NO!!!**

**Un espantoso silencio invadió la habitación y después un siseo recorrió al corro de chismosos solo para incitar a la otra loca a hablar¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?**

**-ESO CREES? PUES TE ASEGURO QUE ME PREFERIRIA A MI!!**

**Ay no... ahora se van a pelear por mi...bueno, eso es genial, pero los chismes no!**

**-SI QUIERES GUERRA VAS A TENER GUERRA BELLATRIX!!!!**

**-PUES A VER QUIEN GANA!**

**Fiuf! Creo que el próximo capítulo lo voy a alargar hay muchos detalles que contar en este pleito...R&R!!!!**


	3. Bajo los efectos del azúcar

**Después de siglos sin actualizar aquí está el nuevo capi de esta historia.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es De J K Rowling T.T**

Bajo Los Efectos Del Azúcar.

Perdí la apuesta.

¿Suena increíble no es asi? Pues es la dolorosa y terrible verdad, tuve que pagarle a Andrómeda esta mañana. Pero la realidad es que ya me había rendido desde hace un par de días. Ese chico es caso perdido, y no lo culpo, con la novia psicópata que tiene, era de esperarse que me rechazara. Tengo que admitir que fue una pelea justa (Bajo los parámetros de justicia Slytherin claro está) y como suele decir la abuela: "ganadores o perdedores, los Black siempre planearemos la venganza".

Si, la dulce y cruel venganza. Estoy segura de que alguno de mis sirvientes (Tradúzcase como los chicos que andan loquitos por mi) van a estar dispuestos a ayudar. La cosa está en que no tengo idea de que hacerle a la Parkintonta, ya agoté mi repertorio de jugarretas en nuestra batalla por Lestrange.

Bien podría terminar de dejarla calva, o cambiar el agua con sales que usa para lavar su cara por las mañanas con Zonkomascarilla, ya saben, esa que hace que tu cara cambie de colores todo el día. Creo que voy a necesitar de la mente maestra de Andrómeda, seguro a ella se le ocurre algo...

**Estoy convencido de que Black trama algo: lleva toda la mañana secreteándose muy misteriosamente con Rosier, y con eso de que es la peor enemiga de mi novia, el primer perjudicado soy yo.**

**Falsa alarma, la loca acaba de besar a Rosier y justo ahora está saliendo del comedor...fiuf... yo pense que iba a tener que pasar por otras dos semanas de infierno.**

**Espero que Cindy deja de cachetearme ahora que Black anda con Rosier. Tendré que darle la noticia...**

_-¿Cindy?_

_-Si corazoncito mío_

_-¿Estabas enterada de que esa Black es novia de Rosier?-_

_-¿Qué? Ja, pobrecilla, seguro ya entendió que es poca cosa contra mí._

**Si, seguramente... Siendo sinceros, si no estuviera comprometido contigo ya me hubiera ido con la otra loca, que por cierto es mucho más guapa que tu... Momento ¿Fui Yo el que pensó eso? Ok... Suficientes muffins de chocolate para ti Rodolphus..**

_-Hey Rosier con que besitos con Bellatrix eh?- _**Escucho a pocos centímetros de mi**

**-**_No es lo que parece muchachos-_** momento ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece?**

_-Entonces cobra por hora o algo asi?- _

_-Jajajajaa no, solo estoy ayudándola con algo en contra de..._

**Me acaba de señalar con la mirada ¿Porqué a mi?**

_-¿Contra mi?_

_**-**Conserva la calma Rodolphus**- **_**me susurra Rabastan al oido**

_-¿Qué conserve la calma¡Esa mujer está loca! Ya no se que demonios hice para merecerme esto. Y encima tengo que soportar otra quincena de cachetadas de la desquiciada de mi prometida!!_

**Ok lo admito, dije algunas cosas que no eran realmente necesarias y ahora Cindy va corriendo a la sala común con los ojos bañados en lágrimas ¿Lo peor? Que yo voy tras ella... Genial, se acaba de encerrar en el baño de chicas.**

_-Con que tu también eres de esos depravados que espían chicas en el servicio eh?_

_-Largo Black, ya causaste suficientes problemas hoy_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si, creo que Dossier te arruinó tu plan cuando abrió la boca ¿no crees?_

_-Jajajaja el único plan era que me trajera de la próxima visita a Hogsmeade 20 frascos de Zonkomascarilla._

_-¿Crees que no se que querias vengarte de mi?_

_-Deberías dejar de ser tan ególatra. No eran para ti.Y ahora si me disculpas..._

**Black trata de abrir la puerta del baño con su varita pero resulta inútil, suelta un suspiro y me cede el paso a la puerta...**

_-Cindy, pastelito ¿Me abres por favor?_

_-¿Para que quieres que te abra la desquiciada de tu prometida?_

_-La llamaste desquiciada?-_**dice Black con fingida indignación y con pinta de querer tirarse al piso de la risa-**_¿Pero que clase de ser humano eres?_

_-¡Largate Black!-_**girta Cindy desde adentro, y a juzgar por el sonido del cristal haciendo añicos creo que tendré que pagar algunos espejos**

**Me siento en el suelo en señal de desesperación y Black se sienta a mi lado, gentilmente, para mi sorpresa, me extiende una pluma de azúcar**

**-**_Te he visto comerlas muy seguido, tanta azucar hace daño ¿sabías?_

_-Mejor el azucar que la loca de ahí adentro-_

**Con lentitud, comienzo a saborear el caramelo...Bellatrix rie por el comentario, tiene una risa preciosa, los labios húmedos y las mejillas sonrosadas...**

_-Ya no me mires así- _**dice, apartando la mirada**.

-_¿Así como?-_

_-Como si quisieras besarme-_

_-A lo mejor si quiero hacerlo- _**me acerco a ella y estando a milímetros de sus labios se escucha el pesado cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse, miro a Bellatrix levantarse y alejarse del lugar.**

**Cindy aún no sale, creo que estoy a tiempo...**

_-Espera!-_**corro hacia ella y tomo su mano**- _¿Vienes conmigo un rato?_

_-Pensé que ibas a esperar a tu novia-_

_-¿ A Cindy? Creeme Bella, te prefiero a ti_

**Caminamos por los pasillos tomados de la mano, y yo sigo sin poder creerlo...**

To Be Continued!!

Muy corto lo sé, pero el que viene creo que es el mejor capi de los que llevo escritos je je

No se olviden de los reviews!


	4. Cambio de planes

**Bien, Aqui les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de J K Rowling si fuesen mios no estaria yo escribiendo aquí jajaja**

Capitulo 4.- Cambio de planes.

**Mis ojos se abreen lentamente, reconociendo el lugar en el que me encuentro, es mi cama, no hay duda. Siento que mi cuerpo está cargando una tonelada más de lo habitual y estoy seguro que si doy un movimiento en falso mi cabeza va a explotar.**

**Con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar las piernas de la cama auch! Esto duele, y definitivamente hay algo raro en todo esto. Primero, yo nunca y repito NUNCA dejo la ropa tirada por ahí y segundo yo no uso falda ni mucho menos ¡Madre del cielo! Sujetador de encaje??**

**¿Qué es lo que he hecho?**

**Tranquilo Rodolphus, conserva la calma, seguro es Cindy, decidiste arreglar su pequeña pelea con una sesion de sexo ¡Merlín que listo soy! Ahora voltea muuuuy lentamente y descubre lo que hicis**

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_-Ay Rodo por la varita de Grindenwald, dejame dormir dos minutos ¿quieres?_

_-¿Qué diantre haces en mi cama Black?_

_-Lo lamento tesoro pero es que me dejaste e-x-h-a-u-s-t-a asi que decidi quedarme aquí, no te molesta ¿verdad cariño?-_** Ok esto no esta bien, pero nada nadita de bien.**

_-¿De que estas hablando?-_

_-Es normal que no te acuerdes cielito, bebiste de más en la fiesta_

_-¿Qué Fiesta?_

_-Ya Basta Rodo, me irritas con tantas preguntas, ahora si no te importa, necesito dormir._

**Ahora si que estoy en pánico, necesito recordar que pasó. Seguro que Rabastan sabe algo.**

_-Hey hermanito!! ¿Qué tal tu noche picarón?_

_-Quiero que tu me lo digas_**-lo arrastro a la sala común**_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Como...¿¿qué no te acuerdas?? Jajajajajajajaja_

_-Creo que es obvio que no me acuerdo imbecil_

_-Tranqui hermano ¡Muchachos! Aquí el héroe no recuerda nada_

**¿Héroe yo? Esto está peor de lo que me imaginaba**

_-Es que te pasaste de copas galán_

_-Mira que no recordar una noche de pasión con la princesita Black, eso si es estar ebrio_

**Noche de queeeeeee?? Ay dios, entonces es cierto**

_-¡Yo te cuento que pasó! A la hora de la comida, te paraste en la mesa y le gritaste a todo el mundo que estás enamorado de Bellatrix Black_

_FLASHBACK_

_-Mis queridos compañeros de Slytherin, yo, Rodolphus Alexander Lestrange, quiero confesar que amo con toda el alma a la mujer mas bella de la entera galaxia: Bellatrix Black_

_-Ay Rodo como eres, baja ya de ahí- dice una muy sonrojada Bellatrix_

_-Dejame cariño, casi termino, y que a partir de hoy se rompe mi compromiso con la histerica, obsesa y celulitica de Cindy Parkinson_

_Una ovación general recorre la mesa de Slytherin mientras Horace Slughorn intenta, en vano, bajar a Lestrange de la mesa y el resto del profesorado no cabe en si...de la risa claro está..._

_-Asi que están todos cordialmente invitados a celebrar esta magnífica noticia-_

_-Espléndido Lestrange, espléndido- aprueba Slughorn_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Y entonces, en la fiesta claro, te bebiste una botella entera de vodka y te llevaste a Bellita a tu habitación-_

**¿Qué yo me bebi que?**

_-A saber que le habrás hecho porque no dejo de gritar en toda la noche_

_-Seguro fue un error, ella tambien debe haber bebido y_

_-No no no no ella no bebió más que un par de copas de hidromiel_

**¡Momento! Eso significa que ella estaba completamente consciente de que yo la iba a ... Por Slytherin!!**

_-Ah y sus amigas no paraban de decirle que no pudo haber elegido mejor prospecto para una primera vez._

_-Pri ...pri..pri...primera vez??-_

**Ahora resulta que soy un violador de menores...¿Porque a mi?**

_-¿Ya ves porque te admiro tanto hermano?_

**Ahora si que estoy en problemas...**

_-Uy... y luego echaste a Cindy de la fiesta y corrió desconsolada al servicio, todavía no sale de ahí..._

**Corrijo...no estoy en problemas...estoy muerto!! Que alguien redacte mi epitafio por favor.**

**Me derrumbo en el sofa, la cabeza me da vueltas, Bellatrix va a tener que darme explicaciones cuando despierte...¿Desde cuando la llamo Bellatrix? Ja seguro desde que la desfloré...Ay, creo que necesito una pluma de azucar..**

_-Maldita brujaaaaaa!!_

**Corro a mi habitación y sangoloteo a la bruja de Bellatrix hasta que despierta**

_-¿Pero qué te pasa Rodo?_

_-¿Qué diablos le pusiste a mi pluma de azúcar?_

_-¡Nada! Oye...estas sniff...insinuando que te embruje para que nos...¡Eres un patán Rodolphus Lestrange! Te Odiooooo_

**Que alguien me rescate, ya la hice llorar... no puede ser...**

**-**_No llores, no llores, por favor_**-sus sollozos se calman un poco-** _Creo que eso significa que no hiciste nada..._

_-¡Pero por supuesto que no! Primero, no recuerdas nuestra noche y ahora esto_

**Creo que jamás en mi vida habia escuchado a Bellatrix tan sincera...Soy un imbecil...Juro por el mismisimo Gellert Grindenwald que no volvere a beber tanto.**

_-Lo siento Bella escúchame, tengo problemas para recordar lo que pasó, pero seguro que es por el vodka. Pero que quede claro que yo nunca, nunca quise herirte ¿Me entiendes?_

**Ella asiente con un puchero encantador**

_-Te prometo que no volvera a pasar. Ahora ven, deja que te abrace._

**No sé por qué, pero esto se siente bien, su cuerpo contra el mio, su tibio aliento rozando mi cuello, es tan acogedor...Quién sabe, a lo mejor si estoy enamorado de ella.**

Ash, yo que en serio pensaba que este menso me iba a descubrir, que ingenuo. Pobrecito, y pensar que solo hizo falta una pluma amorosa de azúcar y una botella de vodka.

Bueno, me deshice de la Parkintonta, engañé a Lestrange y a todo Hogwarts, este es un graaaan dia.

Aunque gritar yo sola la noche entera me dejo algo cansada...

_-Oye cariño ¿Te importa si me quedo en tu cama a dormir un rato?_

_-Por supuesto que no preciosa, duerme, debes estar cansada-_ Ayyyyyy, ¿a que es una dulzurita? Le doy un suave beso en los labios y me recuesto en la cama, finjo dormir y el sale de la habitación.

Todo esto fue tan divertido, jajajaja, aunque la escenita que Lestrange armo en el comedor si fue un poco excesiva...en serio que le afecta el azúcar al chico.

Ahora solo necesito aturdirlo de nuevo, enrollarlo con otra chica y hasta luego. Eres brillante Bellatrix, estoy tan orgullosa de mi.

Mmmmmmmmmm... estoy comenzando a considerar seriamente mudarme a la habitación de Lestrange, su cama es mucho más comoda que la mia, me estiro deliciosamente y abro los ojos. ¡No es posible! Me trajo el desayuno a la cama, que torpe.

-_Buenos dias_- me dice- _pensé que podría compensar lo de hace un rato con esto_

Trae una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas...y llenas de calorías. Creo que antes de dejarlo lo voy a poner a dieta, aunque tiene un cuerpo increíble...Seguro son los muffins.

-_Ay, no tenias que hacerlo mi cielo-_

_-Pero queria hacerlo, anda come, los elfos lo prepararon especialmente para ti_

Bueno, tal vez no lo deje tan pronto, puedo acostumbrarme a esto del desayuno...

Tomo un panque de la bandeja y el toma uno adornado con betun de chocolate, ¿es que nunca deja en paz el azucar?

_-Rodo, ¿puedo pedirte algo?_

-_Por supuesto, dime_- oh si, puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

_-¿Llamarias a Andrómeda por mi?_

_-Vuelvo enseguida-_

Sale del cuarto y minutos después entra Andrómeda, con una cara de total desaprobación, bah, ella ha hecho cosas peores...

_-Estas en problemas Bella-_

_-Claro que no tonta, todo está bajo control, ya verás._

_-No me refiero a eso, tienes que saber lo que paso en clase de Pociones_

_-Habla rapido, tengo que arreglarme-_

-_Bien, pues llegaron los padres de Cindy, en la total indignación a hablar con Slughorn, se fueron a la oficina y no supe más. Pero hace unos minutos, escuche a Goyle decir que Rodolphus está en graves problemas por haber dejado a Cindy y que los Parkinson iban a hablar con nuestros padres para llegar a un acuerdo._

_-¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso, ¿que se supone que voy a decirles?_

_-No se Bella, y mejor velo pensando porque van a estar aquí a la hora del almuerzo._

Mi querida (nótese el sarcasmo) hermanita se va y me deja sola con este gran problema, Lestrange aparece de nuevo y yo comienzo a arreglarme.

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ pregunta el muy inocente

-_Si Rodo, esta tarde vienen mis padres con los Parkinson, para llegar a un acuerdo por lo que paso.¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-No te preocupes, diremos la verdad, que yo te quiero y que Cindy paso a otro plano en mi vida._

¿La verdad? En serio que el azúcar te afecta bastantito colega.

-_Bien, si asi lo quieres_- le digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Mis padres están a minutos de aparecer en el Gran Comedor y yo todavía no tengo idea de que decirles, para acabarla, Lestrange no me deja en paz dos segundos...Está acabando con la poca cordura que me queda.

El reloj marca las dos de la tarde, y en las puertas del comedor se aparecen mis padres y los Parkinson, los cuatro con un gesto de desagrado. Listo, hasta aquí llegue...estoy muerta, frita, destazada, echa pus o lo que sea, pero de este almuerzo no paso, eso seguro.

-_Bellatrix querida-_ saluda mi madre- _qué bueno que están aquí los tres_.

Mi padre besa mi mano y los papás de Cindy me miran con desdén. Un segundo después entran los Lestrange, nunca los había visto, parecen muy estrictos y sin duda mucho mas serios que mis padres.

Toman inmediatamente a Rodolphus y lo alejan de mi, por una extraña razón yo me siento desprotegida ahora. Los adultos se saludan y deciden que será mejor discutir el asunto en el despacho de Slughorn, pese a la insitencia de Dumbledore de hablar en su oficina. Ahora si estoy aterrada, Cindy Parkinson derrama una que otra lagrima silenciosa en el trayecto y Rodolphus me grita con la mirada que me tranquilice...

-_Un placer tenerlos aquí señores-_ saluda Slughorn- _Supongo que todos ustedes saben por qué estamos aquí._

Todos asentimos, incluso Dumbledore.

_-Yo quisiera, en primera instancia, que el joven Lestrange se disculpe con mi hija por haberle causado tal humillación_- dice el padre de Cindy.

_-Y seguro lo hará, Anthony, te doy mi palabra_- le responde el padre de Rodolphus con una voz grave y cargada de impaciencia

-_Asi como diste tu palabra de que se casaría con ella ¿no?_

-_Señores, les recuerdo, que por el bien de sus hijos, no nos prestaremos a discusiones de otro tipo, sino que procuraremos lo mejor para los tres_- los calla Dumbledore, mirándome fijamente.

Mi madre se levanta y yo tiemblo en mi asiento, si Druella va a hablar seguro que no es nada bueno.

-_Yo no estoy completamente al tanto de lo que ocurrio ayer, se de la fiesta claro está, y de la vergonzosa escena que el joven Lestrange se encargó de protagonizar, pero las razones las desconozco y estoy segura de que todo esto se ha tratado de un malentendido, una jugarreta de jóvenes, nada más._

_-¿Razones señora Black? Su hija quizo, desde el primer dia que supo que Cindy y Rodolphus iban a casarse, arrebatárselo a mi pobre hija simplemente para verla humillada._

Oh dios ¿esta señora me leyó la mente o que?

-_Lo dudo señora Parkinson, mi hija nunca seria capaz de hacer semejante cosa, que es traviesa y le gusta jugar bromas eso si, pero cosas de tal magnitud jamás._

_-Creo, señora Black, que tiene que saber- dice_ timidamente Cindy- _que Rodolphus y su hija consumaron su relacion anoche, si sabe a lo que me refiero..._

Juro que cuando salga de aquí voy a matarla a retorcerle el pescuezo hasta que suplique piedad...Tengo que salirme de esto, pero ¿Cómo? Si hablo Rodolphus va a matarme y si no lo hago lo van a hacer mis padres...Rodolphus Lestrange se levanta para hablar, ahora si que estoy perdida.

_-Asi fue señores Black, y les aseguro que si esto trae alguna consecuencia, de cualquier tipo, me hare tan responsable de ello como Bellatrix lo hará_

¿Pero que rayos dice este sopenco? Nos esta involucrando de más.

-_Me alegra escuchar eso joven Lestrange_- dice mi padre- _Porque no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que esto se preste a habladurías entre la sociedad mágica._

_-Creo, mis estudiantes, que es hora de que los adultos discutan sobre_ _esto_- Slughorn nos acompaña a la puerta.

Me recargo contra el helado muro de la mazmorra y siento la mano de Rodolphus sobre mi hombro.

-_Vamos a la sala común_- me susurra. Asiento levemente y toma mi brazo para conducirme.

Llevo tres cuartos de hora sentada en el sofá de piel negra en la Sala común, Lestrange no para de dar vueltas por la habitación (lleva 215, según mis cuentas) y Cindy no se ha aparecido por aquí desde que salimos del despacho. Esto no puede ser nada bueno, ya me lo imagino, los Parkinson y los Lestrange desplumándome viva mientras mis padres lloran la perdida de una hija.

-_Bella_- llama por fin Lestrange- _¿Y si quedas embarazada?_

Ok ahora si me voy a desmayar, pero que disparates dice este estupido.

_-¿Perdon?-_ le respondo fingiendo incredulidad

_-Ya me oiste-_

_-bueno querido, eso no va a pasar, yo tomé las debidas precauciones, tu estabas muy ebrio._

_-Bien, bien-_ y vuelve a dar vueltas por la sala

217, 218, 219, 220.

Se acaba de abrir la puerta, son mis padres y los de Lestrange. Traen caras muy serias.

_-¿Qué paso papito?-_ corro a abrazarlo

-_Tranquila mi princesa, ya todo está arreglado_- Fiuf, yo pense que iba a pasar a mayores.

_-¿Qué acuerdo tomaron padre?-_ pregunta Rodolphus

-_Nada importante hijo, sigues comprometido_- de lujo, me ahorra el trabajo.

_-¿Qué? Pero... y Bellatrix...que tal si_

-_Nada Rodolphus nada, no habra mayor problema por todo esto. Ni rumores, ni habladurías, nada hijo.-_ dice su madre.

Rodo me mira con decepción e incluso con un dejo de disculpa, yo solo sonrio. La señora Lestrange me devuelve la sonrisa, eso no esta nada bien...

_-Bienvenida a la familia señorita Black_

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¿Qué les parecio? Bien, hacer sufrir a esos dos es bastante divertido wajaja (evil) diganme sus opiniones clicando en el botoncito de GO que el guapísimo de Rodo se va a poner feliz XD**

**Kss!**


	5. Cazador Cazado

Por fin llegó el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya estaba un poco abandonada, pero es que en verdad me costó mucho que quedara decente. Espero que les guste! :D

**Cazador cazado**

-_Pero papi-_

-_Nada princesa, nada_- respondió mi padre con paciencia- _vas a enfrentar tu responsabilidad como la buena Black que eres_

Enfrentar YO mis responsabilidades, jajaja, hay que ver lo que se inventan los padres de hoy en día.

-_Y yo tendré que aceptar que mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer_- papá suspira y besa mis mejillas

-_Aunque claro, vamos a mantenerlo como un secreto de familias por un tiempo, hasta que el escándalo haya pasado_- agregó la señora Lestrange- _Bueno, arreglado ya el asunto, creo que es hora de irnos_

Los adultos se despiden y salen de la habitación, yo me quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer. Abrumada por la noticia me dejo caer en el sofá más cercano. Frente a mi Rodolphus está de pie, mirando a la nada y completamente callado.

-_Supongo que no hay mas que hacer ¿no?_- le digo sin que me responda

Hablar con este tipo es inútil, seguro que le saco más palabras a un ghoul, pero en fin, hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de esta? Bonito problema en el que estoy metida…y todo por culpa de mi preciosa hermanita ¡Agh! Aunque siempre puedo usar su mente truculenta para safarme del compromiso.

_-Mmmm…ehm…Bella…_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ vaya, hasta que se digna a decir algo este

-_Escucha, quiero que sepas que no importa las condiciones en las que haya pasado…bueno…ya sabes…eso; yo te juro que te voy a responder como hombre_-

-_Oh…ehm…este… ¡gracias!-_doy la media vuelta y subo a mi habitación lo más rápido que puedo para evitar que me siga.

Espero un buen rato encerrada hasta que escucho a mis hermanas acercarse, al llegar se me quedan mirando muy atentas

_-¿Y que paso?-_ se atreve la rubia

_-¡Ay algo espantoso!-_ digo cubriéndome la cara con las manos- _Papá, mamá y los Lestrange de verdad piensan que yo tuve algo con Rodolphus_

_-¿Y entonces?-_ preguntan ambas

-_Soy la futura señora de Rodolphus Lestrange_-

Me miran atónitas, del mismo modo en que yo estaba cuando recibí la noticia.

* * *

**Maldita sea…ni aun por haber terminado con Cindy me puedo escapar del matrimonio, y aunque ahora sea con la más guapa de la generación, todo esto me da muy mala espina…**

**Encima de todo Bellatrix me está evadiendo, aunque claro, si yo fuera mujer también evadiría un buen rato al fulano al que de buenas a primeras se le ocurrió que me iba a desflorar ¡Pero que diablos estaba pensando cuando me la lleve a la cama! Quiero pensar que por lo menos disfrute hacerlo porque sigo sin recordar nada de lo que paso.**

**Debería ir a hablar con ella, probablemente está tan confundida como yo, estoy seguro que esa última frasecita mía no hizo más que empeorar la idea que tiene de mí.**

**Llego a la habitación de chicas y antes de que pueda tocar la puerta escucho una estridente carcajada que, según puedo reconocer, es de Andrómeda.**

_-¿De que demonios te ríes Andrómeda?-_ **Bella, si mi oído no falla**

-_Ay hermanita, si pudieras ver tu cara ahora mismo también te reirías jajajajaja_-

-_Ya párale que no es gracioso, acuérdate que por tu culpa estoy metida en todo esto y ahora tú me vas a ayudar a solucionarlo_

-¡_Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! La apuesta terminó hace días, lo que hayas hecho después ya no es cosa mía_.

**Mmmmm al menos "Bellita querida" está tan renuente al matrimonio como yo…**

_-¿En serio? No me digas que ya se te olvido que la idea de darle una poción de amor para vengarnos de la Parkinson fue toda tuya_

-_A ver si entendí_- **dice Narcissa antes de que yo pueda siquiera reaccionar**- _o sea que todo este bendito asunto de la noche de pasión entre tu y Rodolphus ¿es mentira?_

-_Pues claro torpe ¿O que de verdad me crees tan idiota como acostarme con semejante tipo? Por el amor del cielo Narcissa usa tu sentido común. Tu hermana hubiera elegido a alguien que por lo menos fuera guapo_

**Mendiga bruja, no le bastó con torturarme una semana, ahora por SU culpa estamos comprometidos..ya decía yo que ninguna borrachera provoca amnesia ¡Y encima de todo me dice feo!**

-_Pero tú misma dijiste anoche que era demasiado lindo para ser tan malhumorado-_

**Ya sabía que yo no soy nada feo…**

-¡_No importa lo que dije_!-**grita Bella con clara exasperación-** _Y que quede muy claro Andrómeda, que si estoy en este problema es por tu culpa así que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer o a quien tengas que matar ¡pero lo solucionas!_

**Andrómeda ríe otra vez, aunque no entiendo de qué la verdad, personalmente yo no le encuentro gracia al asun**to

-_Mira Bella, a lo mejor yo te di la idea de la Amortentia, pero la que se la pasó gritando toda la noche fuiste tú, así que tu solita te echaste la soga al cuello y quien sabe, a lo mejor pasado un tiempo hasta te agrade estar comprometida_…

_- ¡Pero que tonterías dices!_

_-No te hagas Bellatrix, Rodolphus SI te gusta_

**Escucho sus pasos acercándose a la puerta y unos cuantos gritos inentedibles de Bellatrix, subo muy rápido a mi cuarto, poniéndole llave al cerrojo. Mi cabeza es una revolución en este momento; tengo que hacerla pagar por todo esto, no se cómo, pero lo voy a hacer. Por culpa de sus arranques de niñita inmadura mi futuro está arruinado. Pero no puedo negar que la idea de haber sido el primer hombre en estar con ella era hasta cierto punto…gratificante…y esas ultimas palabras de Andrómeda ¿Qué quiso decir? No es posible que le guste a Bellatrix Black; por como se expresa de mi es claro que me odia y ese tipo de bromitas solo se le hacen al peor enemigo…Es más, a mi que diablos me importa si le gusto o no, justo ahora destruirla es lo que mas me interesa.**

* * *

Andrómeda salió muy fresca de la habitación, no sin antes recibir una buena dotación de gritos marca Black. Narcissa sigue mirándome sin decir nada, con una expresión en el rostro que nunca había visto en ella. Me encuentro completamente exasperada y ella no me está ayudando en nada…

_-¿Se puede saber que tanto me ves?_

-_No, nada_- me dice con una risita- _es que ahora que lo pienso, tu y Rodolphus hacen una pareja muy mona_

-¡_Largo araña traidora!_

La empujo hacia fuera del cuarto y cierro con un portazo, no puedo creer que además de mis padres ahora hasta mis hermanas estén en mi contra. Si no quieren ayudarme pues bien, pero con ellas o sin ellas me voy a deshacer (y aunque me de nauseas de solo pensarlo) de mi prometido…ya verán.

Lo único que necesito es calmarme y pensar, vamos Bella, algo se te debe ocurrir para obligarlo a romper, una infidelidad, diferencias irreconciliables ¡algo! Me recuesto sobre mi cama, intentando pensar mejor, pero lo único que consigo es recordar a Rodolphus completamente dormido en el lugar exacto donde estoy ahora; me levanto como autómata para evitar seguir pensando en el. Doy vueltas en el cuarto, sin saber que hacer tomo mis libros. Creo que en estas circunstancias lo mejor es despejar mis ideas. Rodolphus no está en la sala común.

Corro hacia el invernadero, donde la clase debió haber comenzado hace ya un buen rato, en el campo de Quidditch los Slytherin entrenan, pero Rodolphus tampoco está ahí, o al menos no puedo verlo desde aquí.

_-¿Me permite pasar profesora Sprout?-_ todas las miradas se dirigen hacia mi

-_Llega muy tarde señorita Black, puede pasar, pero serán 15 puntos menos para su casa_

Bah, como si me interesara su clase vieja bruja, recibo un tazón y una planta muy fea de la que creo que tengo que sacar los frutos

-_Página 97, señorita Black_

Le sonrío a la maestra y abro el libro, al pasar las páginas puedo escuchar el cuchicheo alrededor de mí, Cindy Parkinson está del otro lado de la mesa, pero siento su taladrante mirada sobre mi rostro. Comienzo a trabajar imitando a mis compañeros, quienes están en completo silencio. Me miran de reojo y susurran entre ellos sin la menor discreción.

-_Entonces Bella, cómo va todo entre tú y Rodolphus-_ pregunta Evan Rosier

-_Bien, creo_- respondo, mirando directo a los ojos a la Parkinson

_-¿Y que decidieron sus familias?_

-_Aún no lo sabemos Evan, pero seguro será algo bueno para los dos_

Parkinson aprieta los labios con furia y yo les muestro a todos la más esplendida de mis sonrisas esperando que se la crean.

-_Bueno querida, considerando los guapos que son los dos, puedo apostar que ustedes van a ser la pareja del año_- dice Luisa Davenport, amiga de la familia

Todos asientes muy alegres excepto Parkinson, quien está siendo consolada por sus amigas. Yo sonrío junto con los demás, aunque tenga unas ganas casi irreprimibles de estrellarle el tazón en la cabeza a la "querida" Luisa.

El timbre que anuncia mi libertad por fin llega, entrego mi tazón lleno de repulsivas cosas amarillas y le pido disculpas a Sprout por mi tardanza. Meto mis cosas a la mochila para salir de una buena vez del lugar y adivinen quién está en la puerta con pose de galán esperando por mí ¡Oh si! El mismísimo Sr. Misterioso: Rodolphus Lestrange

-_Te busqué en la sala común y no estabas_- se explica- _Pensé que sería mejor venir a buscarte_

_-No tenías por qué, ya iba para allá de todos modos_

_-¿Y si damos una vuelta?-_ extiende su mano hacia mi

Lo miro con desconfianza, pero no puedo encontrar nada que lo delate; pues que se le va a hacer, caminar con el no me va a matar…o eso quiero creer. Le doy la mano y el sonríe, me lleva a caminar por los jardines, ambos en silencio.

_-¿No vas a decir nada?-_ le reprocho, harta de tanto silencio

_-¿Debería?-_ contesta sin mirarme

¡Vaya tipo! Ya no aguanto que sea tan callado, me saca de mis cabales. Me detengo y el voltea a verme expectante.

-_Oye Rodolphus esto no va a funcionar si sigues así de…cómo te explico_

_-¿Serio?_

-_Si, eso. No me gusta el silencio, lo detesto de hecho y tú eres casi un sinónimo de silencio_

_-Bueno, hablemos entonces_- vuelve a caminar dándome la espalda- _pensé que ibas a saltarte la clase, ya era algo tarde._

-_No tenía nada mejor que hacer, además tú tampoco estabas en la sala común, ni en el entrenamiento así que…_

_-¿Me buscaste?-_ se vuelve completamente sorprendido

De hecho yo también estoy sorprendida de mi misma. Lo busqué.

-_Pues si, lo hice_- le contesto con fingida indiferencia

-_Vaya, eso si es nuevo, déjame cargar tu mochila_

Me quita la mochila de los brazos y toma mi mano de nuevo, no sé porque, pero lo dejo hacerlo y seguimos caminando.

-_Evan preguntó que había pasado_- le confieso para cortar mi nerviosismo

_-¿Le contaste del compromiso?_

_-Claro que no, le dije que no sabíamos que va a pasar y Luisa insistió mucho en que seremos la pareja del año_- digo rodando los ojos

-_Su familia organiza la fiesta de fin de año, espero que no se le ocurra mencionarlo ahí o adiós secreto de familias_

-_Bueno Rodolphus, caminar de la mano por los jardines de Hogwarts no ayuda mucho al secreto_

Ambos comenzamos a reír sin poder evitarlo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a verlo reír, pero definitivamente me gusta lo que veo.

_-Nunca te había escuchado reír_

-_Hoy ha sido un día de muchos primeros entonces_

_-Si, eso creo_

-_No quiero que te ofendas o que te enojes Bella, pero aún no puedo recordar nada de anoche y quisiera que me ayudaras un poco…_

Oh oh, no puede ser, y ahora qué se supone que le voy a decir….¡Ya se! Que estuvimos hablando un buen rato y que luego el me beso y entonces…

_-Bella ¿Estas bien?_

_-Ah si, lo que pasa es que_…

-_Si te incomoda hablar de eso, no te preocupes yo entiendo que debe apenarte por lo menos un poco_

-_Si, eso era_- le digo con una risa nerviosa- _No es fácil hablar de tu primera vez_

-_¿Quieres regresar a la sala común? Empieza a hacer frio_

-_Estaría muy bien, gracias_- damos la vuelta y aprovechando mi descuido pone su túnica sobre mis hombros; caminamos de regreso y yo estoy extrañamente sin saber qué decir…

_-Mmmm…pensé que no te gustaba el silencio_

_-Y no me gusta, solo que me pusiste a pensar en lo de anoche_

Se me queda mirando como si me fuera a leer la mente, deja de caminar y me recarga contra un muro del castillo. Ok, ahora si estoy muy nerviosa…no se que quiere de mi…

-_Quiero que me digas una cosa Bella, ¿Te obligue a hacerlo? Dime la verdad, porque no me perdonaría haberlo hecho_

Su proximidad me pone los pelos de punta, siento su respiración en mi rostro, el calor que irradia su cuerpo; su suave olor empieza a seducirme…

-_No, no lo hiciste, no me obligaste_-le digo desviando la mira y tratando de safarme

-_Me estás mintiendo_- toma mi rostro con sus manos para obligarme a mirarlo y se acerca más hacia mí.

-_Te juro que es la verdad_-digo en un susurro- _No me obligaste_

El respira aliviado y suela mi rostro, pero no se aleja.

_-Me alegra escucharlo_- susurra a mi oído

_-¿En serio, por qué?-_ le digo con la voz cortada, esperando que se aparte

-Porque así puedo hacer esto con toda libertad

Me besa suavemente en los labios; es un beso corto, insignificante, pero que yo no veía venir y que sencillamente me dejo sin respiración…

* * *

**Bella está asustada, tiembla bajo mis brazos. Un beso era lo que menos se esperaba, y por su reacción estoy casi seguro de que le gusto.**

**Gustar de mis besos no estaba en sus planes, pero eso es exactamente lo que busco.**

**Ahora entiendo porque disfruta tanto estos juegos, tener el poder total sobre tu presa, saber que en este momento podría hacer con ella es exquisito….Pero no, aún no.**

**Bellatrix va a recibir una cucharada de su propio chocolate….De eso me encargo yo.**

* * *

Bueno, he ahi el quinto :D Me encanta la nueva faceta de Rodolphus, es muy divertido escribirlo jijiji

Dejen sus comentarios!


	6. Malos ratos y malas noticias

**CAPITULO 6.- El Principio Del Fin**

**Bellatrix sigue sin reaccionar, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se acomoda el cabello para cortar un poco su nerviosismo. Yo solo la observo, sigue bajo mi yugo, contra la pared, a pocos centímetros de mí.**

_-¿Porqué tan nerviosa? Si te incomodo que lo hiciera te juro que no vuelve a pasar, lo siento mucho de veras_

-_No, no_- **me interrumpe**- _es que estamos muy en público, eso es todo_

**Finjo un suspiro de alivio y le sonrío levemente con la más falsa timidez que alguien pueda pensar**

_-Creí que no te había gustado-_

-_Bueno, fue algo corto para juzgar como se debe_-se escabulle de donde estaba y sigue caminando-_Pero todos los anteriores fueron muy buenos_

**Será zorra. Camino a pocos pasos atrás de ella, se nota que está desesperada por llegar a la sala común porque acelera el paso de cuando en cuando. Me divierte mucho verla así, como un pequeño conejito asustado.**

**Entramos al castillo y ella va por la ruta más corta a las mazmorras, le tomo la mano para detenerla y me paro frente a ella.**

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar?_

_-No gracias, no tengo hambre_

_-¿Por qué pareces tan desesperada por huir de mi? Si te molesta que nos vean juntos puedo ir a la cocina a pedir algo y cenamos en tu habitación_

_-No tengo hambre, en serio, si quieres ve tú y yo te espero allá_- **hace un amago de quitarse mi túnica, pero la detengo**

_-Me la devuelves luego_

**Asiente con levedad y sigue su camino hacia las mazmorras, ni siquiera recordó pedirme su mochila. Ja, mejor para mí. Doy la vuelta para ir al comedor, espero que esta noche haya brownies; esto de ser todo un villano sí que abre el apetito.**

BELLA´S POV

Vamos Bella, fue solo un beso, has besado cientos de veces antes de esto; ahora lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte, respirar hondo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Juro que soy mucho más profunda que esto, no es posible que me haya alterado tanto por un roce de labios con Lestrange. Es sólo el contexto de la situación: un paseo por los jardines, conversación amena…Pero ya fue suficiente, tengo que volver a Tierra y pensar en cómo deshacerme de él.

Entro a la sala común a paso rápido, no quiero ni ver ni hablarle a nadie, cierro la puerta del cuarto con un azotón y me dejo caer pesadamente en la cama. Aún llevo la capa de Rodolphus sobre mis hombros, la rozo con la punta de los dedos y la desesperación me invade. Me quito la capa de un tirón y la arrojo al suelo. Curioso, parece que lleva algo en los bolsillos. Qué más da, ya tuve suficiente de todo este asunto por un día. Me recuesto boca abajo y cierro los ojos, tal vez un poco de sueño me saque de la cabeza a Rodolphus Lestrange y mi compromiso con él.

RODOLPHUS´ POV

_-Esta noche pediré doble postre_

_-¿Qué? Pero si ya te comiste 5 panes rellenos de mermelada y 2 calderos de chocolate…Dime lo que quieras pero ese ya es el doble postre de toda la semana Rodolphus_

_-No seas aguafiestas Lucius, hoy estoy celebrando mi buena racha_

_-¿Cuál buena racha, qué no se supone que hubo una gran discusión con tus padres y los de Cindy?_

-_Piénsalo bien: me deshice de Cindy, hice lo que todos querían hacer con la Princesita Black, no voy a casarme y esta noche Bellita querida va a ser mía de los pies a la cabeza_-**especialmente su cabeza, reposando en una bandeja**-_anoche estaba demasiado ebrio para gozarlo, pero hoy Lucius, voy a tener la noche de mi vida_

**Todos, incluso mi pequeño hermano, me miran con asombro, yo les sonrío con suficiencia y suelto una sonora carcajada, los demás me siguen**.

_-Vaya que eres un tipo con suerte, no sólo la tienes a tu disposición para satisfacerte, sino que encima de todo ella está enamorada de ti._

_-Y si no lo está, después de esta noche la voy a tener enferma de amor por mí._

**Tomo un plato de galletas y me dirijo a la sala común, espero que Black ya esté ahí, pero sobre todo espero que ya haya encontrado la llave que guardo en un bolsillo de mi túnica.**

BELLA´S POV

He dormido ya un buen rato, cuando debería estar haciendo una tarea de encantamientos ¡Ah, es cierto! Mi mochila la tiene Lestrange, maldición, tendré que ir a pedírsela…ya de paso le entrego su túnica, no quiero verla ni un segundo más.

Son poco más de la 10, Rodolphus debería estar ya en su cuarto. Tomo la capa del suelo, me arreglo un poco el cabello, me pongo un ligero toque de perfume…¿Me pongo un qué? Se supone que debería tratar de verme de lo más desagradable, y heme aquí usando perfume para devolver una túnica…en serio que algo no está bien mí.

Salgo hacia la sala común, solo para confirmar que ni Rodolphus ni mi mochila están ahí, porque ahora quisiera evitarlo lo más posible. Todos los chicos con los que comparte habitación están ahí, pero a él no lo veo por ningún lado.

_-¿Han visto a Rodolphus?_

Se dirigen miradas risueñas llenas de complicidad…

-_Ehmmm nop_-me responde Evan- _pero nos dijo que estaría en la ducha y que dejaría tu mochila en su cama por si acaso la querías_.

Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor que nada…si está en la ducha no tendré que verlo. Voy a dar la vuelta cuando la nena Parkinson entra a la sala.

-_Es que Rody es tan bueno que nunca tengo suficiente de él_-la miro con burla y puedo ver las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos- _Que pasen buenas noches, y no molesten ¿quieren? Rod y yo necesitamos tiempo a solas._

Es tan satisfactorio molestar a Parkinson que sigo soltando la lengua más de lo que debería, tengo que tener presente que eso fue lo que me metió en este lío, pero qué más da. Ya veré como salir de esta, al final siempre lo hago…

Entro al cuarto de Rodolphus y lo encuentro en un casi completo silencio, lo único que puedo percibir es el suave sonido del agua cayendo. Su cama es la del fondo( puedo deducirlo porque mi mochila está sobre ella) está cerca de la puerta del baño y junto a ella hay un secreter. Interesante… ¿qué podrá guardar ahí?

Está cerrado con llave y claramente protegido con hechizos, porque el alohomora no funciona. Mmmm…la llave debe estar en un sitio donde siempre la tenga con él ¿podrá ser? Meto las manos a ambos bolsillos de la túnica y vacío su contenido sobre la cama. Tenemos 2 sickles, un lápiz, varios caramelos y ¡aja! Una llave dorada. No es tan listo como yo pensaba, me apresuro a abrir el cajón central, no sea que Rodolphus salga y me encuentre aquí.

Aquí hay una carta que al parecer pensaba enviar pronto, veamos.

Mamá y Papá:

Sé muy bien que el episodio de esta tarde no habrá sido nada placentero para ustedes y que probablemente estén decepcionados de mi reprobatoria conducta; sepan que no los culpo.

Quisiera poder ser un poco menos honesto y decir que todo fue a causa del alcohol, pero en el fondo se que no fue así, que aunque trate de negarlo lo que hice anoche fue porque quería hacerlo, porque llevaba ese deseo por la señorita Black oculto en mi, pensando que dado mi compromiso con Cindy nunca sería posible para mí acercarme a alguien como ella.

Tal vez estén dudando de la clase de mujer que es ella, pero les aseguro que a pesar de que a veces se comporta como una niña, Bellatrix ya es una mujer madura, responsable y (sobra decirlo) muy hermosa. Su familia es de las más nobles y honorables que hay en el mundo mágico y no duden de que su educación y costumbres son por demás excelentes; deben saber que si ella se vio envuelta en todo este enredo comprometiendo su honor y sus virtudes ha sido por causa mía.

Quiero dejar muy claro que si bien mis sentimientos hacia ella no pueden ser definidos aún como amor, lo que siento va mucho más allá del deseo carnal y de lo físico. Ahora que mi compromiso con ella es un hecho, creo que tendremos tiempo suficiente para conocernos a fondo y construir una relación seria que pueda…

_-¿Ves algo interesante?_

¡Oh Dios! Estaba tan entretenida leyendo la carta que ni siquiera noté cuando Rodolphus salió del baño…

_-Lo siento tanto…es que yo…_

_-No te disculpes, yo mismo iba a mostrarte esa carta mañana temprano, antes de enviarla._

Levanto la mirada y ¡madre de todos los hechizos! Ahí está el: con la toalla alrededor de la cadera, el torso desnudo y el cabello aún goteando ligeramente. Hasta podría decirse que se ve sexy…bueno ya…se ve que se cae de bueno ¡Control Bella, por Merlín!

_-Entonces lo dices en serio, te gusto más allá de lo físico_

_-Creo que sí, verás, eres hermosa, inteligente, de buena familia, tienes sentido del humor y además eres la única chica que se ha atrevido a jugarme una broma sin miedo a salir lastimada._

_-Ah, pues yo no sé qué decirte Rodolphus-_ cuándo te pusiste así de bien sería una buena pregunta

_-No hace falta que digas nada Bella, aún es muy pronto para definir nuestra situación, lo que pasó aún está muy fresco y…-_

Sonríe de medio lado, ay no!, ya se dio cuenta de que no he parado de mirar su torso desnudo

-¿_Te gusta lo que ves_?- se acerca a mí muy peligrosamente

Ahora sí ya me quedé sin habla, por favor que no vaya a hacer lo que estoy pensando. Cierro los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero no llega. Abro los ojos y él ya no está aquí. Me giro para buscarlo y lo veo buscando su ropa en el amplio closet de la habitación. Se pone una playera, para mi decepción, y regresa a mi lado.

_-Te veías un poco incómoda-_

Sólo alcanzo a soltar una risita nerviosa, tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la puerta, es hora de huir por tu vida Bella.

_-Creo que es mejor que dejemos nuestra conversación para mañana, tú debes terminar de vestirte y yo tengo un ensayo pendiente para Flitwick. Además creo que ya te he quitado suficiente tiempo_

Lo oigo reír muy cerca de mí, al parecer me siguió hasta la puerta, siento una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y veo la otra poner el cerrojo.

_-¿Qué haces? Acabo de decirte que…_

_-Lo escuché muy bien Bella. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu ensayo, no olvides que soy un grado superior a ti. Y tú no me quitas el tiempo, de hecho lo que más deseo en este momento es tenerte a mi lado._

La mano que reposaba sobre mi hombro comienza a tocar mi cabello, y la otra se dedica a dar suaves caricias a la piel descubierta de mi cuello. Todo mi cuerpo se crispa con el contacto, y no puedo evitar un ligero suspiro. Tengo que salir de aquí ya.

_-¿Podrías abrir la puerta por favor?_

_-No, no puedo_

_-Rodolphus, es en serio: abre la puerta_

_-¿Por qué debería?_

_-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo_

_-¿Y si yo te pido que te quedes? Bella, no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de pasar otra noche contigo_

Se inclina un poco y aparta mi cabello para tener libre acceso a mi cuello, que no tarda en besar. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Si le digo que no va a entrar en sospechas y si le digo que si…no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría. El sigue besando mi cuello con vehemencia y yo ya estoy al borde de la desesperación. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo empecé a temblar levemente con cada roce de sus labios.

_-¿Vas a quedarte?- _susurra con una voz profunda a mi oído

_-Lo siento Rodolphus pero es que no puedo_- aparto sus brazos y me alejo unos pasos

El solamente me mira con asombro y después asoma en sus ojos la culpa, cuando cae en la cuenta de que yo no comparto su deseo. Se pasa una mano por el cabello húmedo y camina hacia su cama, se sienta en una orilla y me mira lleno de remordimiento

-_Discúlpame Bella, no me había dado cuenta de que tu…_

_-No te preocupes, te dejaste llevar, lo entiendo_

_-En serio estoy arrepentido, déjame compensártelo de alguna forma. Ya sé, deja que termine de vestirme y haremos tu ensayo ¿quieres? Después te acompañare a tu habitación para que descanses, se está haciendo tarde._

_-No hace falta Rodolphus yo…_

_-Si hace falta cariño, me comporte como un imbécil hace un momento y tu no mereces ese trato. Si va a pasar de nuevo, es justo que sea bajo tus términos._

Imposible que sea tan caballeroso: me llamó cariño, quiere hacer mi tarea, se autonombro imbécil y está dispuesto a sacrificar sus propios deseos a cambio de los míos. Creo que ya entiendo porque Parkinson no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente…. ¡Ya! Enfócate Bellatrix, no dejes que su palabrería te distraiga

-_Bueno, creo que entonces aceptare tu ayuda con el ensayo. Anda, vístete, yo te espero en…- _acabo de recordar que no puedo salir de aquí, todos en la sala común piensan que Rodolphus y yo estaremos ocupados- _te espero aquí_

Maldita sea mi bocota, me condenó a otra noche con este engendro.

RODOLPHUS´POV

**Entro al baño y me pongo el pantalón de la pijama, vaya que soy inteligente y vaya que la princesa es predecible: yo sabía muy bien que entraría a buscar su mochila y que si no me veía iba a curiosear entre mis cosas. Escribí la carta y la guardé donde estaba seguro que la vería rápido. La nena leyó la carta y ahora cree que en serio estoy coladito por ella.**

**Todo va de maravilla hasta ahora, pero debo confesar que en serio me preocupé cuando no respondió a mis caricias, ninguna mujer las había rechazado antes; gracias a Merlín mi cerebro trabajó rápido para evitar que Black saliera de la habitación. Actuar como novio sacrificado y arrepentido no fue nada difícil, lo he hecho con Cindy como mil veces, así que solo tuve que repetir mi técnica.**

**Salgo hacia el cuarto y Bellatrix ya está sobre mi cama, el libro de Encantamientos sobre sus piernas. Me siento en la silla del secreter y saco de un cajón pluma, tinta y pergamino.**

-¿_De qué es tu ensayo?_

_-Debo redactar 40 cm de pergamino sobre los efectos de las maldiciones en criaturas mágicas_

_-Vaya, el viejo Flitwick se está ablandando, a los de mi curso nos encargó 60 cm sobre el mismo tema, creo que mi trabajo debe estar en el baúl de Rabastan; tiene la extraña manía de conservar mis trabajos para plagiarlos después._

**Ella solo sonríe y permanece en silencio, sigue buscando el capitulo en cuestión en su libro. Yo me siento junto a ella en la cama y automáticamente se pone muy derecha y se aleja un par de centímetros; yo río de buena gana**

-_Tranquila querida, no va a repetirse lo de hace un rato. El capitulo que buscas es el 23, si mi memoria no falla._

**Hojea el libro hasta encontrar el capítulo 23**

-_Tienes una gran memoria al parecer_- **me mira sonriente**

**Le devuelvo la sonrisa y ella va a sentarse frente al secreter, dispuesta a escribir. Comienzo a dictarle lo esencial del tema y de cuando en cuando ella me corrige o hace preguntas aisladas. Por fin, unos diez minutos después de las once de la noche el dichoso ensayo queda terminado. Bellatrix suelta un largo suspiro de alivio y enrolla el pergamino.**

**Yo tomo su libro y lo guardo en la mochila, cerca de ésta sigue mi plato de galletas**.

_-¿Ya cenaste? No te vi bajar al comedor_

_-Mmmm no, me quedé dormida por horas y cuando desperté acababa de empezar el toque de queda._

-¿_Quieres una galleta?- _**le acerco el plato y gustosa toma una**

**La invito con un gesto a sentarse en la cama a mi lado y ella extrañamente me obedece, muerdo mi propia galleta y Bella me mira divertida**

_-¿A dónde se van todos esos dulces y pasteles?_

_-El quidditch consume la mayor parte, digan lo que digan tenemos un capitán brutal, no nos deja un solo día libre de práctica._

**Me reclino hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado boca arriba, Bellatrix me imita y quedamos en silencio; el único ruido alrededor es el que producen nuestros dientes al triturar la galleta. Cuando ya hemos consumido el plato entero nos inunda una quietud absoluta**

-_Cuando comenzó la apuesta yo creía que eras un témpano de hielo_

**Claro, la señorita no quiero silencio tenía que hablar. Aun así me confunde su comentario, dijo creía…**

_-¿Y ahora que piensas de mi?_

_-Que eres demasiado bueno para ser real_

_-¿por qué lo dices?_

_-Eres atento, protector, caballeroso, discreto, considerado, apuesto, sabes conversar…hay dos opciones: no eres de este planeta o en algo me estas mintiendo._

**Rayos, olvido que estoy tratando con una mujer inteligente. Debo ser menos obvio la próxima vez.**

-_Me atrapaste_

_-¿Ah sí_?- **se vuelve a mirarme con el ceño fruncido**

_-No se conversar, prefiero mil veces quedarme callado, pero cuando la situación lo demanda digo sólo lo justo y apropiado._

_-¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho porque no ha sido necesario?_

_-Que eres lo más hermoso que haya tenido entre mis brazos, que nunca había perdido el control con ninguna otra chica como lo pierdo contigo_

**Voila, la asusté y ahora está de pie frente a la cama completamente turbada por mis palabras, me levanto también y tomo sus manos**

_-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?_

_-Que quiero regresar a mi cuarto ahora_

_-Me parece buena idea, no sé tú pero yo estoy exhausto, ha sido un día muy ajetreado_

**Toma sus cosas rápidamente y espera a que yo quite el seguro de la puerta, salimos juntos de la habitación. En la sala común, tal y como se los ordené, están todos mis compañeros y nos miran con demasiada atención. Les hago una seña con los ojos y automáticamente se van de ahí.**

_-Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no hacía falta y gracias por ayudarme con mis deberes._

_-No es nada cariño, cuando quieras. Que pases buenas noches_- **me inclino para besarle los labios, pero ella me detiene con una mano**.

-_Nos están mirando_- **y sí, muy poco ocultos por un sofá están los muchachos esperando a ver que nos besemos**

**Le doy un rápido beso en la frente y ella entra al dominio de las chicas, que nos está prohibido a todos.**

-¿_En serio la vas a despedir así_?- **reclama Lucius muy indignado**

_-¿En serio son tan malos espiando?_

**Regreso a mi cuarto con todos mis fastidiosos amigos preguntando cosas a las que no hice caso. Seguramente ahora Black está confundida y abrumada por tanta galantería de mi parte, pero es justamente lo que quería lograr: primero hay que darle alas a la princesa, luego cortárselas y arrojarla de una torre…**

BELLA´S POV

Esto sí que es confuso, lo que le sigue de confuso… todo este tiempo he tenido una idea equivocada sobre él. Rodolphus es un buen tipo. Un buen tipo al que le jugué una broma que se volvió en mi contra. Las cosas se están poniendo muy difíciles, necesito escapar de este problema antes de que…ni me atrevo a pensarlo con libertad…pero sí, antes de que me enamore de él.

Ha pasado un solo día, uno Bella. Imagina seguir con esto por más tiempo, no sé hasta cuándo será posible que se rompa el compromiso. Podrían pasar semanas o hasta meses sin que esto tenga solución. Y entre más se prolongue, mayor será la dosis de romanticismo Lestrange a la que estaré sometida.

No sé qué fue lo que cambió; más bien sí lo sé. Fue la carta. Saber que piensa todo eso de mí sin siquiera conocerme a fondo, que tiene la esperanza de construir un futuro conmigo. Y yo arruiné el suyo…

No puedo conciliar el sueño, en la habitación algunas chicas siguen leyendo revistas o hablando entre ellas, a pesar de que la luz ya está apagada. Con una estrepitosa entrada, Narcissa se abalanza a mi cama con chillidos desesperados.

_-Bella tienes que saber lo que me ha escrito nuestra madre sobre ti_

_-¿Qué escribió, Cissy?- _le contesto con fastidio y falso interés

_-No puedo decírtelo aquí, acompáñame a la sala común_

Me jalonea hasta que llegamos a la amplia y poco iluminada sala, prácticamente me arroja a un sofá y me mira con impaciencia

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo ella?_

_-Ay Bella…madre dice que sabe muy bien que la noche con Rodolphus es una mentira y que espera que con el compromiso escarmientes de una buena vez, los padres de él y los nuestros acordaron que bajo ninguna circunstancia se cancelaría la boda de ustedes dos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te juro que no sé cómo se enteró pero ese fue el trato, no van a dejar que el buen nombre de la familia se manche con tus bromas y los Lestrange no quieren tener que pasar otra vergüenza, así que ustedes se casan porque se casan._

_-Esto es lo único que me faltaba_- me golpeo la nuca contra el sillón

-_No sé cómo vas a salir de esta, hermana_

_-Eso es lo peor Cissy, ahora ya no puedo salir de esta…_

_-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?_

_-Creo que voy a tener que decirle la verdad a Rodolphus, después de tanta farsa merece saber por lo menos esto._

_-¿Por qué de repente pareces sentir pena por él? Como si de veras sintieras haberlo metido en tantos problemas_

-_Es que si lo siento Narcissa, hoy no dejó de hacer cosas lindas por mí y teniendo la oportunidad de aprovecharse de mí, no lo hizo_-siento las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos- _incluso iba a decirle a sus padres que él era responsable por todo_

Mi hermana se queda callada mientras yo sollozo

_-Nunca me imaginé que la broma fuera a llegar tan lejos…_

**_Demasiada tardanza, lo sé; pero creo que valdrá la pena. Fue un capitulo más largo que de costumbre, que de hecho tenía otras 7 paginas en word pero que decidi incluir en el próximo capítulo, que si todo sale bien tendrán aquí a más tardar este Lunes_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y gracias a los que dejan sus lindos reviews :D_**

**_Feliz año nuevo 2011!_**


	7. Ginger

**7. Ginger**

**Lucius, Rabastan y compañía no han dejado de fastidiar con lo de Bellatrix. Son casi las doce y siguen buscando evidencia de que algo pasó entre ella y yo esta noche. Estoy recostado mirando al techo, como lo estaba hace menos de una hora con ella. Su perfume sigue impregnado en las sábanas, cosa que no mejora en nada la situación de mi pobre cerebro inundado de su ser…**

**Hoy viví con ella situaciones que ni en sueños hubiera creado. Hoy besé sus labios, tomé sus manos entre las mías, la acaricié, besé la suave y virgen piel de su cuello, sentí su cabello, me llené de su perfume…**

**Si tan solo no fuera falso. Antes de saber que era un juego yo sí quería ser bueno para ella, quería ser suyo y que fuera mía.**

**Aunque me cueste admitirlo, era genial saber que yo era el primero, que era yo quien despertaba sus deseos. Me gustaba mucho pensar que de entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts era yo el que le quitaba el sueño a esa diosa. Nunca había pensado así de ella, nunca me había parecido especialmente bonita; pero desde que inició la apuesta la vi hacer y decir cosas que despertaron algo en mí. Bellatrix Black es diferente a todas: no me teme, ni me utiliza, piensa que soy irreal…Qué lástima que para los dos sea solo un juego. **

**Qué lástima que sus palabras sean mentira, qué pena que su nerviosismo al ver mi cuerpo sea falso, qué lástima que su estremecer entre mis brazos no sea cierto. Pero fue Bella quien puso las reglas del juego, uno de los dos debe hundirse. Ella ya usó sus cartas; me toca a mí jugar las mías.**

**Cierro los ojos, pensando en lo que vendrá después, ideando nuevas formas de evidenciar su mentira dado que no pude forzarla a admitirlo hoy. Debo sacar de mi mente todo lo que pasó hoy, hay que olvidarlo y enfocarse en lo que sigue. Vamos Rodolphus, puedes hacerlo.**

-_Oye hermano ya dinos, si no hubo nada de sexo ¿entonces qué hiciste con ella?_

**No me explico por qué pero me enfurece que piense que Bella no es más que un cuerpo y una cara bonita. Trato de ignorarlo pero solo se pone peor**

_-¿En serio no hubo sexo? Digo, por lo menos te hizo un oral o algo…-_**dice Evan entre risas**

**Aprieto los dientes y sigo ignorándolos, piensa en qué le vas a hacer mañana, no hagas caso de nada y piensa en cómo vengarte de ella.**

_-Anda Rodolphus, no tienes por qué ser tan caballero. Estamos entre amigos ¿no? Todos aquí sabemos la clase de mujer que es Bellatrix Black y a ninguno nos va a sorprender lo que puedas decir de su…desempeño, por llamarlo de algún modo._

_-¿Ah si Evan? ¿Y qué clase de mujer es? Te apuesto que ninguno de ustedes ha podido…_

_-Ja, por Slytherin, no la defiendas. Todos en este cuarto hemos recibido un beso suyo. Sabe que nos tiene a sus pies y ella lo aprovecha cada vez que puede a cambio de unos cuantos besos. Eso aquí y en China se llama ser una zorra._

_-¿Cómo la llamaste?_

_-¡Zorra! _

**Los tonos de voz han subido hasta llegar a los gritos y no sé ni cómo ni cuándo golpeé a Evan, pero está tirado en el suelo con el labio sangrando. Seguro he de verme más que furioso porque todos se llevan a Evan al baño y me dejan solo con mi hermano. Ni idea de por qué la defendí si hace pocas horas yo mismo pensé eso de ella…**

-_Pensé que Bellatrix no te agradaba_- **me dice**

-_Yo pensaba lo mismo_

BELLA´S POV

Estoy sola en la sala común, le pedí a Narcissa que me dejara sola para pensar cómo diablos le voy a explicar a Rodolphus que ambos estamos arruinados por mi culpa. Sigo llorando, por más que odie hacerlo…pero es que estoy tan desesperanzada que no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa además de llorar.

Puedo oír que se armó un pequeño escándalo en uno de los cuartos de los hombres, oigo pasos que vienen hacia acá…

_-¡Ni te atrevas a aparecerte en la sala, quienquiera que seas!-_usualmente un grito mío es suficiente

_-¿Bella?-_veo a Rodolphus asomarse- _Pensé que ya estarías dormida_

_-Ya sabes que dormí buena parte de la tarde, así que no tengo sueño_

_-¿Por qué estás a oscuras?-_ con un ligero movimiento de varita enciende la chimenea

Supongo que ya vio mi cara llorosa, porque se me queda viendo muy serio

_-¿Lloraste?_

_-Lloro_

_-¿Por?_

_-Es una larga historia, se supone que tú eres el exhausto ¿por qué no estás dormido?_

_-Porque hubo un pleito en mi habitación_

_-Eso escuché desde aquí pero no pensé que esos gritos vinieran de tu cuarto_

_-Esos gritos vinieron de mi boca, de hecho._

_-Oh, así que estás huyendo del pleito_

_-No, más bien estoy huyendo de mi escena del crimen_

_Levanto la ceja en señal de exigir explicaciones y él sólo niega con la cabeza_

_-Le di un buen golpe a Evan y no me preguntes más por favor._

_-Por fin alguien que le da su merecido_

Rodolphus alza los hombros y suspira, se sienta a mi lado en el largo sillón en el que me refugié al irse mi hermana y nos quedamos, para mi fastidio, callados.

_-Quiero que me preguntes Rodolphus_

_-Pensé que te molestaría que lo hiciera, pero si tu lo pides..._

_-Sólo hazlo_

_-Cuéntame tu larga historia Bella, quiero oírla_

_-Todo empezó ayer por la tarde, recibí un encargo de Hogsmeade para terminar una bromita que había dejado empezada. Era amortentia Rodolphus, pero no en frasco. Era amortentia en forma de pluma de azúcar._

_-¿Y la usaste?-_Yo asiento sin poder controlar mis lágrimas_-¿En mí?_

-_Si_- el sólo me mira fijamente-_ te juro que no pensé que las cosas fueran a ponerse tan mal. Lo único que buscaba era jugarles una broma a Parkinson y a ti, pero tú reaccionaste demasiado a la amortentia, aún cuando solo te comiste la mitad de la pluma._

No obtengo respuesta alguna, sigue mirándome, no podría descifrar si con compasión, rabia o que; pero me siento peor cada segundo que pasa.

_-Exageraste en el comedor y por eso fue que nuestros padres se enteraron, pero lo admito, todo esto es mi culpa. Eché a perder tu compromiso con ella, Cindy Parkinson por lo menos te gustaba o algo, pero ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo y sé muy bien que después de oír esto me vas a odiar más de lo que ya lo hacías._

Lo veo negar con la cabeza, su primera reacción desde que empecé a confesarle los verdaderos hechos. Debo verme fatal porque se acerca a abrazarme. Me estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos y yo lo dejo hacer, busco consuelo en su hombro y nos quedamos callados por un momento, lo único audible es el crepitar de la chimenea y mi propio llanto.

_-Bella yo también tengo que decirte algo-_

Me separo de él y seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, lo veo con atención esperando a que también confiese. Parece estar calculando muy bien sus palabras, lo que sólo puede significar malas noticias.

_-Lo que me acabas de decir, Bellatrix_-se detiene por un par de segundos-_lo que dices de la amortentia…yo ya lo sabía_

_-¿Qué, cómo te enteraste?_

_-Hace unas horas, cuando te encerraste en tu cuarto con Narcissa y Andrómeda las oí discutir, escuché todo. Incluso lo que te dijo Andrómeda antes de salir_

Supongo que se refiere a cuando la chismosa y busca problemas de mi hermanita afirmó que él me gusta.

_-Si ya lo sabías ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-Porque igual que tu, quería vengarme. Parecerá increíble pero tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, una de ellas es nuestro afán de cobrarnos todas y cada una de las que nos hacen._

_-Entonces todo eso de cielo y querida, todo lo que paso en tu habitación…_

_-Falso_

_-Oh_

_-Creo que ya tendremos tiempo de pensar como librar las responsabilidades._

_-No Rodolphus, mi madre (no entiendo cómo) sabe que todo es mentira y está decidida a seguir con esto hasta que estemos bien casados._

_-¿Por eso el llanto?_

_-Sí. Arruiné nuestro futuro_

_- Supongo que lo único que queda es resignarnos, aceptar las cosas y aprender a tolerarnos. Lo hice con Cindy, creo que también puedo contigo_

_-¿Entonces no estás molesto?_

_-Si lo estoy_

_-¿Y por qué no me gritas o me dices algo?_

_-Porque me enseñaron que un joven con clase y de buena familia nunca expresa más de lo que debe._

_-Ah_

_-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Nada. Ya te lo dije, no queda más que hacer. Y no te sientas mal, fue una idea brillante la que tuviste, lástima que saliera de nuestro control_

Se levanta y me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo y me levanto también.

-_Te voy a entender muy bien si nunca quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra, está bien que me odies, en serio._

Como de costumbre, se queda en silencio y camina frente a la chimenea. Regresa frente a mí y sonríe muy tranquilo.

_-¿Tregua?-_pregunta extendiendo su mano hacia mí-No nos insultaremos, ni pelearemos sobre quién es culpable ni nada de eso

_- Ni hablaremos sin que sea absolutamente necesario_

_-Y mucho menos mencionaremos esta conversación_

_-Hecho_

Le doy un apretón de manos, consciente de que esta tregua probablemente no tenga fecha de expiración.

RODOLPHUS´POV

**Ha pasado ya un mes y medio desde el acuerdo de no agresión, suena dramático ya lo sé, pero eso es lo que es. Bellatrix y yo mantenemos una "cordial" relación de conocidos. Nos saludamos si coincidimos en el comedor, la ayudo a cargar sus cosas si la encuentro en el pasillo, ella va a uno que otro partido de quidditch; incluso a veces nos quedamos a solas en la sala común sin decirnos nada. Todo únicamente para que nadie sospeche que algo anda mal entre nosotros, se supone que somos una recién formada pareja de amantes y nadie debe sospechar desinterés de alguna de las partes.**

**Mis padres y los de ella no nos han dicho nada acerca de revelar nuestro compromiso, pero nuestros compañeros de casa (especialmente Luisa Davenport) se han puesto muy insistentes, la fiesta de año nuevo se aproxima y sé que se muere por saber si podrá nombrarnos como pareja allí (me corto la lengua si no es cierto).**

**Octubre está terminando, todo se ve más sombrío en las mazmorras, la sala común está condenadamente fría y la chimenea sólo alcanza a entibiar el ambiente. Las lluvias están terminando y la primera nevada no ha de tardar en caer. A Slughorn parece importarle muy poco el frío o la nieve; quiere que TODO el Club Slug esté en su fiesta de Halloween y apuesto mi fortuna a que lo va a lograr.**

**Por lo menos dentro de nuestra casa, los que somos miembros hemos recibido órdenes de nuestros padres de asistir. Resulta que son una gran oportunidad para conocer a la gente adecuada y yo, estando en mi último año, requiero conocer a toda la gente adecuada posible…**

**Pretendo solicitar un puesto en el departamento de misterios, no porque me haga falta el dinero, sino porque sospecho que dentro de poco me será muy útil pertenecer al personal del ministerio. Entre más gente del ministerio me conozca y confíe en mis habilidades, más seguro tendré el puesto…ambos puestos…**

**Mientras tanto, tengo que soportar las exageradas adulaciones de Slughorn hacia mi familia, tengo que resistir las ganas de golpear a alguien cada que piden a gritos que bese a Bellatrix, tengo que aguantar la bipolaridad de ella y mi propia confusión.**

**Es horrible tratar de definir lo que siento por ella si debo verla cada día, sólo me confunde más. Además tengo la sensación de que Bella me oculta algo.**

**Ah!, quién diría que la práctica de quidditch se prestara para tanta reflexión…**

**Mulciber, Dolohov, Malfoy, Crabbe, Rosier y yo somos los únicos que quedamos en la cancha, aunque hace un frío terrible para esta época del año, sudamos como puercos. Llevamos 3 horas, nuestras únicas 3 horas libres del día practicando esquivar las bludger. Ahora sólo conversamos sentados sobre el pasto.**

**Bueno, más bien, ellos hablan y yo los veo. Creo que entre mis pensamientos ya me perdí la mitad de la plática…**

_-¿En qué tanto piensas compadre?_

_-Es privado, y yo no soy tu compadre Dolohov_

_-Oh bueno ya, que carácter te cargas Rodolphus, no sé como mi hermosa princesa tolera tus malos humores_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Si hombre, ya sabes, Bellatrix…esa hermosa princesa de cabello negro como el ónix_-**suspira como bobo**

-_Ya sé de quién hablas idiota, no hace falta que me lo expliques y para que lo sepas ella tiene un carácter peor que el mío_

**Todos ríen, menos yo obviamente. Ya estoy exasperado de que su único tema de conversación tenga que ser Bellatrix Black. Me levanto del pasto y camino, escoba en mano, hacia los vestidores. Veo a Bellatrix caminando por los jardines probablemente para ir a la lechucería, pero no puedo ver más gracias a que el oxigenado de Lucius Malfoy me ataja.**

_-Oye, antes de que los demás nos alcancen debo preguntarte algo_

-_Dime_

_-¿Tú crees que tenga oportunidad con la hermana de tu novia?_

_-¿Cuál de las dos?_

_-Narcissa, hombre, es que en serio es linda esa chica_

_-Ni idea de por qué me lo preguntas a mí, deberías preguntárselo o a Bellatrix o a ella._

_-Bueno es que como tu_

_-Nada Lucius, ya deja de fastidiarme el día hablando de las Black_

**Oh Oh, eso lo dije ¿o lo pensé?**

_-¿Has tenido problemas con ella?_

_-No, para nada, es solo que me saca de quicio que no sepan hablar de otra cosa_

**Me adelanto a las duchas antes de que siga indagando, debo cuidar mi boca, una de estas se me va a salir la verdad….**

BELLA´S POV

Maldita mi madre, maldita mi tía Walburga, maldito Rodolphus, ¡malditos todos! No sé por qué debo complacerlos en todo y estar de acuerdo con sus estúpidas opiniones. Que si siéntate derecha, camina con más gracia, come más lento, deben vernos juntos, resígnate a la situación. Ja, como si fuera tan fácil.

La semana pasada recibí una carta de mi madre diciéndome que la primera parte de mi muerte ocurrirá en enero…

A mediados de enero la familia Black y la familia Lestrange ofrecerán una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso, según mi madre la fecha exacta del evento depende de los parientes franceses de Rodolphus, que no pueden desatender sus obligaciones y bla bla bla bla.

En serio espero que sea lo que sea que tengan que hacer los demore lo suficiente, dos meses y medio es muy pronto para mí.

Por supuesto que Rodolphus aún no sabe nada, he estado evadiéndolo desde que recibí la carta. Bueno, evadiéndolo dentro de lo posible. Sigo obligada a saludarlo en el comedor y peor aún, tengo que besarlo cada vez.

No es que sea malo, digo, el muy desgraciado ya demostró que sabe como conquistar mujeres y que vaya que sabe besar, pero aún así no me siento cómoda. Me pregunto cómo es que hacen los matrimonios de conveniencia para soportar tanta farsa ridícula…bueno ya, ¿en qué iba? Ah claro, en que hoy recibí otra carta de Druella en la que me exige que le diga a mi prometido de que va todo el asunto este de la fiesta y que hable con sus parientes para que no se posponga por más tiempo y encima de todo que DEBEMOS aparecer como pareja en la fiesta de Slughorn para sentar precedente de que nuestras familias están por unirse, aunque claro, un pequeñín cambio en la información no va a dañar a nadie.

No quiero decírselo en persona así que mejor es enviarle una lechuza antes de que mamita querida me envíe un vociferador…y dado que no hay nadie en el campo de quidditch yo mejor aprovecho a enviar la nota antes de que el llegue a la sala común…

RODOLPHUS´POV

_Rodolphus:_

_Druella me informó que la fiesta anunciando nuestro compromiso será probablemente en la tercera semana de enero, no han decidido la fecha precisa porque quieren saber la opinión de tus familiares en Francia; por supuesto no quieren intervenir con ninguno de sus compromisos así que mis padres creen que lo mejor sería que ellos decidieran la fecha._

_Papá y mamá también quieren que tengamos una aparición como pareja en la dichosa fiesta de Halloween del Club…ya habrá tiempo de ponernos de acuerdo._

_Espero que te haya ido bien en el entrenamiento de hoy_

_Bella_

**En serio no creo lo que estoy viendo, en casi tres meses el mundo sabrá de nuestra desgracia…casi tres meses para acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro sin vernos forzados. Es demasiado pronto, ninguno de los dos está listo para esto, mucho menos en un evento en el que seguro habrá decenas de personas esperando por un movimiento en falso. Pero bueno, mis abuelos y tías en Francia son quienes deciden y eso nos da ventaja a Bellatrix y a mí, así que "adornar" un poco la noticia no está demás.**

**Aprovechando que la lechuza de Bellatrix no se ha ido alcanzo un pedazo de pergamino y le escribo mi respuesta, riendo por dentro de que no se haya atrevido a decírmelo de frente.**

_¿Así que eso me ocultaba mademoiselle Black?_

_Gracias por hacérmelo saber, y sí, tuve un buen día allá en el campo. Estaba pensando que tal vez pudiéramos convencer a mi familia para posponer por lo menos una semana más la fiesta. Mi abuela me adora (aunque suene pretencioso) y no se opondrá si le explico las cosas oportunamente. _

_R.L_

**Seguro la pobre lechuza ni siquiera pasará de los dormitorios, pero supongo que es divertido comunicarnos por carta siendo tan difícil hablar como la gente normal para nosotros. Mientras, será mejor que vaya a la sala común con los demás a hacer la tarea de Transformaciones.**

**Me siento en una mesa en la que a duras penas cabemos mis libros y yo, pero que está en una posición estratégica: puedo ver la entrada a las habitaciones de mujeres y toda la sala común suficientemente alejado del barullo que casi siempre hay.**

**Ahora sí, veamos, qué dicen los medimagos de San Mungo sobre el tratamiento para la transfiguración imperfecta de animagos…**

**Llevo apenas 3 líneas en el pergamino cuando veo a la pequeña lechuza color ceniza saliendo de la habitación, gorjea al verme y se posa sobre mi pila de libros.**

_Monsieur Lestrange: _

_Yo no estaba ocultando nada, solo no consideraba urgente que lo supieras hasta que tu futura suegra comenzó a presionar. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para darnos unos días más, si me necesitas para algo sólo avísame._

_Oye, ¿tú sabes que se trae Lucius con mi hermana? Supongo que si pretende algo, ya lo habrá hablado con su pandilla…_

_Bellatrix_

**Acaricio un poco a la pobre ave que tendrá que dar otro viaje y sin poderlo evitar suelto una pequeña risa al leer la preocupación de Bella por su hermana pequeña y más aún por ver que me siguió el juego con lo del saludo. Todos voltean a mirarme extrañados, no le doy importancia y respondo de nuevo.**

_Futura señora de Rodolphus Lestrange:_

_Lucius me preguntó hace un rato si creía que tuviera oportunidad con tu hermanita, pero no le contesté nada, no creo que tarde mucho en preguntarte lo mismo. Estate preparada. Honestamente creo que hacen una buena pareja, digo, los dos son rubios y todo… ¿no vas a golpearme por eso verdad?_

_Tu prometido_

**Jajaja, estoy completamente seguro de que va a enviarme un golpe por carta, pero qué más da. Esto de veras es divertido, es la conversación más civilizada que hemos tenido desde aquella noche de confesiones.**

**No puedo esperar a ver su respuesta, pero debo concentrarme por lo menos en otras tres líneas de mi trabajo…**

BELLA´S POV

Vaya, esto sí que es ridículo, estoy teniendo una plática por correspondencia con el hombre de mis pesadillas. ¿Qué qué tiene de ridículo?

Número uno, el susodicho en cuestión está a menos de 50 metros. Número dos, discutimos sobre si Narcissa y Lucius son buena pareja. Número tres, nos estamos poniendo saludos estúpidos. Y por último pero no menos chusco, en serio estoy disfrutando esto.

Recibo su respuesta de mi pobre Ginger que debe estar fastidiada de dar tanta vuelta la pobrecita criaturita

-_Juro que en unos minutitos vas a descansar_- le digo mientras le doy unos cuantos trozos de comida de lechuza

_Rodolphus "Hombre de hielo" Lestrange_

_Vuelve a llamarme así y entonces te juro que si te voy a golpear. Tienes razón, creo que sus dos rubias cabecitas se verán adorables juntas y si te pregunta de nuevo dile que haga favor de fijarse cómo lo mira mi hermana en los partidos de quidditch, tendría que estar muy ciego para no obtener de ahí lo que quiere saber._

_Bellatrix "Preciosa Princesa" Black_

Ginger me picotea gentilmente el dedo y yo le doy mi pequeño trozo de pergamino. La veo alzar el vuelo y me preparo para darle una nueva respuesta ingeniosa. Las dos chicas que están conmigo en la habitación de las de sexto pretenden estar muy ocupadas leyendo Corazón de bruja, pero no han perdido detalle de lo que hago.

Narcissa y Andrómeda entran y se sientan en mi cama, las dos vienen hablando de no sé qué cosa que está pasando en la sala común.

_-¿Y, nos vas a decir que tanto te carteas con él?_

-_Nada de su incumbencia pequeñas chismosas_- les digo mientras mi lechuza entra de nuevo muy molesta y me arroja a la cara el pergamino enrollado que envió Rodolphus

_Hey! ¿Por qué tú puedes autonombrarte princesa y yo tengo que ser el hombre de hielo? Creo que ya te demostré que no soy NADA frío, ¡merezco por lo menos el título de "casi príncipe"!_

Me muerdo el labio inferior inconscientemente al recordar la escena en su cuarto y me río un poco, las metiches de mis hermanas tratan de ver lo que dice la nota, pero la guardo a tiempo. Alcanzo un nuevo pergamino y garabateo una respuesta rápida. Se la doy a Ginger, quien sale gorjeando como loca de enojo.

_-¡Ay que románticos! Se envían notitas de amor y todo_-menciona melosamente Andrómeda-_ pero ya deja descansar a la pobre ave que no tiene la culpa de que estés loca de amor por tu prometido_

Detesto no poder contestarle nada por la presencia de las otras dos chismosas que siguen pendientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero mi mirada de "huye por tu vida mientras puedas" se lo dice todo.

De repente, nos llega el rumor de gritos desde la sala común, una niña de segundo curso llega corriendo y grita desesperada

_-¡Su lechuza está atacando a Rodolphus Lestrange!_

Las tres salimos corriendo a la sala, obviamente mi pobre Ginger no pudo soportar más vueltas porque está picoteando la cabeza de Rodolphus, quien trata en vano de cubrirse con las manos mientras se queja por el dolor de los picotazos.

Yo no puedo evitar reír a carcajada suelta por lo cómico que se ve todo, los chicos están arrojándole cojines a la lechuza para espantarla y él ya tiene en mano un enorme libro, seguro ya me escuchó y me vio reirme de él porque exclama

_-¡No te quedes ahí y quítame a este pájaro del infierno!_

Me acerco un poco y llamo con cariño a Ginger, que viene a posarse en mi hombro aún enfadada.

-_Auch, creo que estoy sangrando_- se queja quedamente mientras se toca la cabeza-_Y o solo iba a contestar, pero cuando me vio agarrar el pergamino se me echó encima_

_-Jajajaja, lo siento, Ginger odia hacer muchos encargos seguidos. Debí advertirte, ¿duele mucho?_

_-Más o menos_

_-Espérame un minuto, voy a darle de comer a esta grosera y vengo para acompañarte a la enfermería_

Regreso a mi cuarto para darle una buena dotación de semillas a mi lechuza, repitiéndole muchas veces lo buena que es (es que admitámoslo, mi pequeña hizo lo que yo he querido hacerle a Rodolphus desde hace meses) incluso dejaré que se quede allí, uno nunca sabe cuando la Parkinson o una de sus compinches pueda aparecer para recibir otra dotación de picotazos.

Ya en la sala común veo a Lestrange con un hilillo de sangre escurriéndole hacia el cuello, se levanta de la silla donde estaba y me sigue hacia la puerta.

_-¿Segura que tu bestia esa no tiene pico de metal?_

-_Pero si Ginger es una pequeña lechucita adorable_-digo entre carcajadas-_y no seas llorón que no_ _duele tanto, anda camina ya_

_-Eso hago, eso hago y que quede muy claro que no soy un llorón. ¡Y tu animal emplumado ese no tiene nada de adorable!_

_-¡Por dios Rodolphus! Es una lechuza bebé ¿qué esperabas? No podía estar toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas, de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo saber_

_-Pfff y ahí vas a defenderla mientras yo podría estarme desangrando…_

Nos miramos y ambos reímos por lo exagerado de sus palabras, llegamos por fin a la enfermería con un corto silencio incómodo, supongo que por darnos cuenta de que estábamos comportándonos como una pareja normal, si es que existe algo así. Madam Pomfrey lava su cabeza con un poco de brusquedad para remover toda la sangre mientras yo permanezco al lado del sencillo camastro en una silla de lo más dura y horrible. No oigo a Rodolphus quejarse mientras la enfermera esculca toda su cabeza buscando heridas.

El sólo está ahí, acostado cerrando los ojos; como si meditara.

_-Mmmm pues no es tan grave, sólo me preocupa un poco esta herida en la sien que es más profunda que las demás, iré a buscar unas gotas para cerrar las heridas, no tardo nada._

_-Ya ves señor exagerado, no te vas a desangrar- _

Lo miro sonreír, pero no me contesta nada y sigue con los ojos cerrados.

_-Bellatrix, estaba pensando, debemos organizar lo de Slughorn, no querrás que nos tomen por sorpresa con alguna pregunta inadecuada._

_-Supongo que no_

_-Bien_

_-Entonces hay que mantenernos cerca, digo, no taaan cerca_

_-¿Todavía te sientes extraña junto a mi?_

_-Ehmm…pues yo…no mucho-digo desviando la mirada_

_-Mentirosa, seguro todavía te acuerdas de lo de mi cuarto ¿no?_

_-¡Pues claro que me acuerdo! No creo que algún día se me olvide tu infructuoso intento de violación_

Rodolphus comienza a reír, cuando llega Madam Pomfrey con el ceño fruncido y le aplica unas gotas que huelen a limón. Las heridas automáticamente se cierran y la enfermera le ordena no mojarse la cabeza hasta mañana, él se levanta del camastro y me extiende su brazo invitándome a caminar juntos. Tomo su brazo y caminamos juntos por el castillo

_-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer en la fiesta?-_le pregunto

_-Llegar juntos y pretender que no pasa nada_

_-Pero van a preguntar cosas que yo no estoy lista para responder_

_-¿Cómo qué?_

Cuida tus palabras Bella, podrías regarla en serio si le dices algo que no debes, acuérdate que entre tú y el solo hay farsas, no te dejes llevar.

_-Como si tú y yo estamos enamorados_

_-¿Lo estamos?_

_-No, no creo_

_-Entonces diremos que preferimos dejar en privado esos temas y solo contestaremos lo necesario: que somos pareja y ya._

_-Tienes buenas ideas Lestrange_

_-Eso me han dicho_

_-¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu abuela?_

_- Que fuimos estúpidos, que nos dejamos llevar, y que ahora necesitamos tiempo_

_-¿Crees que quiera saber de mi?_

_-Seguro que si, va a indagar muchas cosas sobre ti antes de decidirse a ayudarnos y probablemente pretenda conocerte. _

_- Más malas noticias para Bellatrix_

_-Tranquila, no va a entrevistarte ni mucho menos, no si yo no lo permito_

Llegamos a la puerta de la sala común y nos detenemos frente a ella, unos 10 metros detrás de nosotros está Cindy Parkinson y su clan de idiotas. Miro a Rodolphus y sonrío maliciosamente, se me acaba de ocurrir algo excelente. Y al parecer el leyó mi mente porque me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me besa de un modo casi animal.

Sus labios están devorándome y yo no hago nada por detenerlos, paso mis manos por su torso y el comienza a rozar mi oreja con sus labios, justo cuando Parkinson va a atravesar la falsa pared lo oigo susurrar

_-Hueles delicioso Bella-_

Escucho el sonoro sollozo de Cindy, pero nada más…

RODOLPHUS´POV

**Cindy ya se perdió de vista, pero yo no puedo ni quiero alejarme de Bellatrix. Mis manos acarician sus brazos y mi boca quiere aventurarse hacia sus hombros, ella me deja hacer, perdida también entre el mar de sensaciones que provoqué. Siento que sus manos acarician mi cabello mientras yo la beso, su cuerpo se estremece y a mí me vuelve loco, ya no soy consciente ni siquiera de donde estoy hasta que oigo su voz que me saca del ensueño**

_-Hay que entrar- _

**Me obliga a seguirla jalándome de la corbata, cruzamos la puerta y me abalanzo de nuevo sobre ella cuando la veo morderse el labio. La sala está atestada y nosotros la cruzamos a trompicones hasta llegar a mi habitación.**

**Ahora me está besando el cuello, me muerde, me acaricia y yo la arrojo sobre una cama incapaz de contenerme. Mis labios siguen su camino por su clavícula mientras yo desabrocho el primer botón de su blusa, vuelvo a besarla en la boca y me atrevo a rozar sus senos con la punta de los dedos. Entonces es que oigo algo que termina de ahogarme en deseo. Bellatrix gimió.**

**Quiero seguir, necesito seguir; pero ella me aparta con sus manos y se levanta de la cama muy nerviosa. Se acomoda la ropa y sale del cuarto sin siquiera mirarme. Ahora si no sé qué rayos le pasa si todo iba muuuy bien, pero claro, tenía que darle el ataque de locura. Bueno Rodolphus, ni modo, ahora piensa en algo horrible para quitarte estas malditas ganas; aunque a como están las cosas ni con un chapuzón en el lago creo que pueda calmarme…**

Con un poquitín de retraso, pero creo que valió la pena para poder darles 14 paginotas de word xD, no estoy segura de cuando pueda subir el próximo pero procuraré que no tarde demasiado.

Reviews pleaseee :D


End file.
